The School Trip
by XQR
Summary: Some of the characters go on a trip. Something I had to do for english. WARNING: character death.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is what I had to do for English. My teacher really liked it, so I hope that you will too. My teacher decided on the title too.

Disclamier: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. sobs

**The School Trip**

"Amiboshi!" a brunette girl. "Nakago!" This was a signal. A signal saying that Mr. Nakago, a very strict teacher, was heading their way. Amiboshi, a blue eyed boy, nudged his twin. The other twin pulled his earphones out and shoved his ipod into his pocket. The blond teacher peered at them and then turned and made his way back down to the front of the coach. When the coast was clear the twin, Suboshi, turned the ipod on again. If he hadn't of hid it then Mr. Nakago would have confiscated it, ipods weren't allowed on school trips.

"Thanks for the warning," Amiboshi said to Miaka, the brunette girl. Miaka was seated next to her best friend, Yui. Yui was an A-class student, smart and beautiful, such a great combination. The short haired Yui was currently engrossed in a piece of science homework, something to do with chemical reactions.

"I love this song!" Nuriko yelled. Everyone else quietened down to hear what it was. It was 'Unfaithful' by Rihanna. The long haired Nuriko led the singing.

"Cuz I know that he knows I'm unfaithful…" he continued with the other students.

"Look! There it is!" a fiery haired boy yelled. "I'm so excited!"

"Calm down, Tasuki," Tamahome said. Tamahome was a handsome dark haired. He was very popular and he had hardly anyone who hated him…well, maybe Mr. Nakago…

The coach stopped.

"Please remain seated!" Mr. Chichiri shouted. Everyone obeyed this command, which was because they considered Mr. Chichiri to be 'safe'. He was very casual and nice, meaning that he didn't really tell anyone off. From his cool Nike trainers to his yellow blond hair loosely tied back, everyone adored him.

"Right, 10R, you can get off first," Mr. Nakago announced. 10R were his form class. Only four members had been picked from 10R, they were Yui, Amiboshi, Suboshi and Soi, the dark haired girl with bright eyes. Those four shuffled off the coach to retrieve their suitcases.

"We'll just wait a minute," Mr. Chichiri said. "Are you all excited?"

"Yeah!" the 10S students replied.

"Great. I think we're good to go," Mr, Chichiri said. He led the six 10S students off. The members of his own form were Miaka, Nuriko, Tasuki, Tamahome, Chiriko, a short but smart kid, and Hotohori, an elegant boy.

Once they'd collected their suitcases they had to trek across a huge field to reach their tents. Trust the teachers to pick the tents furthest away.

"Are we there yet?" Nuriko asked.

"Does it look like it?" Tasuki said in a mocking way.

"Yeah," Nuriko said sarcastically, flicking his hair.

"I know ya look like a girl, but do ya 'ave the stamina of a girl too?" Tasuki asked.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Nuriko yelled. "Do you want a slap?"

"N-no," Tasuki stammered. He knew that Nuriko certainly didn't have the strength of a girl. When they had first met in year 7 Tasuki had made fun of Nuriko and got punched in the stomach for it, he had learnt his lesson, do not mock Nuriko!

When they reached the tents Mr. Nakago explained how it would work.

"That there," he pointed to a big white tent, "is the girls' tent. That one there," he pointed to another big white tent, "is the boys' tent. The other two are for the teachers." The boys looked at one another. Would there be enough room for the seven of them? Amiboshi led the way into the boy's tent. They were all relieved to find eight bunks. The tents were actually bigger than they expected. The floor was covered with some sort of plastic and the bunks were built into the structure which held the tent up. They had company though. BIG flies. They weren't your average big flies either, they were massive! Two huge flies, nice. Nuriko ran over to the girls' tent.

"Hey! What're you doing here?" Yui yelled. Nuriko ignored her. He just looked to the top of the tent.

"You've got flies too," he said. "They're HUGE! If you have any ideas on how to get rid rid of them, please, let us know." Then he left.

"Dinner!" Subaru yelled. She was a teaching assistant, the only female teacher on the trip. All of the students rushed to the main tent, where all the food was kept, this was also the only tent with lights.

What was up for grabs tonight? Casserole…and roast potatoes. Some people, like Miaka, thought that this would be a great dinner (then again, Miaka will eat anything). Others, such as Hotohori, weren't too keen.

"I'll eat the potatoes, but the casserole…" Hotohori said to Nuriko in the queue.

"I'm not too sure about it either. I'll give it a go though," Nuriko said.

"You know I won't, I'm too fussy. I've got some biscuits in my suitcase anyway," Hotohori said.

So Miaka and the good students ate up their casserole. Hotohori and the not as good students just toyed with theirs. So sneakily, when none of the teachers were looking, Hotohori chucked his casserole away.

"If you want dessert come and get it!" Mr. Chichiri said. When Hotohori and Nuriko approached they could see that it was some sort of raspberry cake. Hotohori looked at Nuriko, Nuriko just shrugged.

They did decide to have cake.

"Do you want this?" Hotohori asked. He had taken one bite and decided that he didn't like it.

"No, I'm alright," Nuriko said. "I'm sure that Miaka'll want it though." Hotohori got up and went over to where Miaka was sitting.

"Miaka?" he said.

"Yes, Hotohori?" Miaka said.

"Do you want my cake?" he asked.

"Yeah," she grabbed the bowl. "Thanks."

"I find it hard to believe that she's still so thin," Hotohori said to Nuriko.

"Hmm…with all that food she's able to eat, I agree with you," Nuriko said.

"Hotohori, Nuriko," Chiriko said. He was so small, he was standing, Hotohori was sitting and they were the same height. "There's gonna be a 'midnight feast' in the girls' tent later. You're welcome to come along, just don't let the teachers know what we're up to, yeah?"

"Thanks, Chiriko," Hotohori said. Then Chiriko returned to his table.

"You up for it?" Nuriko asked.

"Yes…I suppose so," Hotohori said.

"I am! This'll be so fun!" Nuriko was so excited, he was bouncing in his seat.

"So, how the party's in the girls' tent?" Hotohori asked. Everyone was now just lying around in their tents.

"Well…" Suboshi began.

"We figured that the further from the teachers, the better," Amiboshi continued.

"Yeah, their tent is the furthest," Suboshi said.

"Plus, they don't have as much stuff lying around as we do," Amiboshi added.

"Man! That's so true. Our tent's a mess!" Suboshi looked at all the clothes scattered clothes and other items on the floor.

"And because it was Miaka's idea she offered us the tent, Yui agreed and Soi didn't care, as usual," Amiboshi finished. Someone started to unzip the tent door. Everyone turned their attention to the door. It was only Mr. Chichiri.

"Guys, it's 9.30, we've got an early start tomorrow, so I suggest that you get some sleep," Mr. Chichiri said. "Goodnight."

"'Night sir!" Tasuki and Nuriko said.

"See you tomorrow," Hotohori and Chiriko added.

They all waited for Mr. Chichiri's footsteps to die. Chiriko turned on his torch.

"When do we leave?" Hotohori asked.

"Well, we expect that the teachers will be outside on guard for a little while, so we just wait and stay quiet for fifteen, twenty minutes," Amiboshi said.

"Okay." Hotohori relaxed on his bunk.

"Hey!" There's no big flies in the tent anymore!" Nuriko said joyfully. "How did you get rid of them?"

"Well…when you lot went to 'ave a shower, us lot decided to get 'em out," Tasuki explained. "We resorted to chucking shoes up at 'em. They got the message eventually and flew out."

"Chirko?" Suboshi called. "It's time." What Suboshi meant was that it was time to check for teachers.

"He's asleep," Hotohori said.

"I'll check." Amiboshi climbed out of bed and unzipped the tent door a tiny bit.

"Well?" Tasuki asked.

"Clear," Amiboshi said. He carefully slid out of the small gap. Amiboshi ran swiftly across the grass and quietly unzipped the door to the girls' tent. Then he slid through the gap.

"Amiboshi!" Miaka yelled.

"We thought that you weren't coming," Yui said.

"Well don't worry, the others will be here soon," he said. Just then Nuriko crawled through.

"Hi guys!" he said.

"Tamahome!" Miaka went to help him through. When he got up he gave her a hug. It's true, Miaka and Tamahome were going out. Somehow Miaka had managed to bag the hottest guy in the school. Suboshi followed then Hotohori and Tasuki.

"Isn't there another guy?" Soi asked.

"Yeah, Chiriko," Nuriko said. "He's sleeping like a baby."

All of the guys took a seat on the empty bunks, except for Tamahome, he sat next to Miaka.

"So…some party…" Tasuki said.

"What are we going to do?" Hotohori asked.

"Let's chat," Yui suggested.

"I suppose. It's not like there's any music, Suboshi's ipod won't do any good," Miaka said.

"What'll we chat about?" asked Tamahome.

"I know…we'll play 21 dares!" Nuriko said.

"Great idea!" Suboshi said.

"Damn! We should've woke Chiriko up!" Tasuki said.

"Amiboshi, you start," Nuriko said.

"Okay…1, 2, 3," he said.

"4, 5, 6," Suboshi continued.

"7, 8, 9," Nuriko said.

"10, 11, 12," Hotohori took over.

"13, 14, 15," Miaka said.

"16, 17, 18," Tamahome sighed.

"19, 20," Yui said deviously.

"21…" Soi said sadly.

"Truth or dare?" Amiboshi questioned.

"Truth," Soi said quickly.

"Hey! It's called 21 dares!" Miaka said. "I'll let you off this time, Soi."

"Is it true that…you kissed Mr. Nakago?" Yui asked. Tasuki switched the flashlight on and shone it in Soi's face. She was blushing.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Oh my days!" Suboshi said.

"Shut up!" Soi said.

"1, 2, 3," Tasuki started again.

"4," Amiboshi said.

"5, 6," Suboshi continued.

"7," Nuriko said.

"8," Hotohori kept the pace.

"9, 10," Miaka went.

"11," Tamahome took over.

"12, 13," Yui said.

"14, 15, 16," Soi whispered.

"17!" Tasuki yelled.

"Quiet! 18, 19," Amiboshi continued.

"20," Suboshi laughed.

"21," Nuriko smiled.

"A dare this time people!" Miaka reminded them. She whispered something to Tamahome.

"I dare you…to…kiss Hotohori!" Tamahome said. Hotohori glared at Tamahome. Nuriko turned to Hotohori. Hotohori pointed to his cheek.

"No! Lips. Not just a stupid one, a proper one," Tamahome added. Hotohori turned to Nuriko. _Just imagine he's a woman,_ Hotohori thought. Surely that couldn't be too hard… Nuriko gave Hotohori a big, fat, juicy kiss, then Hotohori found himself kissing Nuriko back… This display was to Tamahome's satisfaction…well, actually, it was better than they all expected. They all knew that the two were best friends and Nuriko sort of had a thing for Hotohori, but…did Hotohori have a thing for Nuriko? Someone was unzipping the tent door… Nuriko and Hotohori quickly pulled away from their embrace and the twins were already out of the tent's back door. Tamahome was lying on Miaka's bunk, pretending he wasn't there. Yui and Soi were pretending to be asleep and Tasuki just sat there on top of the bunk that Nuriko was sitting on. Mr. Chichiri's head popped through the door.

"Nuriko! Hotohori! Tasuki! What're you doing here?" He eyed them suspiciously. "Get back to your tent. Miaka, get back to sleep."

"Yes, sir," she said. Then Mr. Chichiri left and went to the boys' tent.

"Nuriko, Hotohori, Tasuki, I don't want to see you lot in their tent after dark again. Okay?" he said.

"Yes, sir," they said. Once he had left Suboshi and Amiboshi jumped up.

"You lot should've been quicker," Suboshi said.

"Where's Tamahome?" Amiboshi asked.

"He's still hiding in the girls' tent. I'm sure that he'll get here soon," Hotohori said. And surely enough, about a minute later, Tamahome was back.

"Did he notice that I was gone?" he asked.

"Nope," Tasuki said.

"Great." Tamahome jumped into bed.

A/N: Well, that's the first part. Don't worry, there's only two parts (just thought that I'd break it down). Please review! I really wanna know what you think, even if it's just one word. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Right, part two. By the way, Nuriko and Kourin have no relation in this. Nor do Tatara and Subaru.

Disclaimer: What do you think? Do I own FY? (the answer is no)

**The School Trip (part two)**

The next day most of the students were awake by half six. Mr. Nakago had warned them that breakfast was at 8 o'clock sharp and the first activity would start at 9 o'clock.

Once again Hotohori and Nuriko were queuing up for food; this time it was cereal for breakfast.

"There's rice crispies, cornflakes and cherios," Hotohori informed Nuriko.

"I'm having rice crispies," Nuriko said.

"Yeah, me too," Hotohori grabbed a bowl. It turned out that you could also have a cooked breakfast too, things like bacon, sausages, beans and toast.

After breakfast Mr. Nakago gathered everyone outside.

"You're being split into two groups," he announced. "Group one is Miaka, Yui, Soi, Chiriko and Tamahome, they will be with me. Group two then is Amiboshi, Suboshi, Nuriko, Hotohori and Tasuki with Mr. Chichiri. Subaru will be joint with group one." Just then two people came along. One man and a woman, obviously they worked here and would be the group leaders. They conferred with Mr. Chichiri and Mr. Nakago before turning to the students.

"Hi guys!" the man said. "I'm Tatara."

"I'm Kourin," the woman said. "I'll be taking group one and we'll be going up on the high ropes!"

"So, I'll be taking group two for archery!" Tatara started walking and the students of group two followed.

It was Nuriko's third and final arrow. He pulled back and let go – bullseye! He set the bow down and slapped Tasuki's hand (ouch!) before he sat down. Tasuki now had his bow and arrow ready, he let go – oh no! It went straight into a tree!

The group laughed.

Over at the high ropes…

"Come on Chiriko," Miaka said.

"You'll be fine." Soi edged him on.

"They've taken all things into account to ensure your safety," Yui said.

Chiriko just ended up crying like a baby.

"I don't wanna do it!" he screamed.

"Okay, that's alright," Kourin said. "Let's just wait for Tamahome to finish."

The second task for group two was banana boating. Tatara had taken Nuriko, Hotohori and Amiboshi out on the boat. Suboshi and Tasuki had to wait. Tasuki was standing near the edge when…

"BOO!" Suboshi came up behind Tasuki. Tasuki jumped and fell into the lake, Suboshi tried to catch him before he fell.

"Help! I…can't swim!" Tasuki splashed about.

"TATARA!" Suboshi yelled. Suboshi tried to reach Tasuki, but he was too high up. Tatara was coming as fast as he could, but Tasuki was drowning…

Group one were now doing abseiling. Miaka was attached and ready to go.

"I…I can't do it!" Miaka was freaking out.

"You can," Kourin said. "It's really fun."

"Miaka, you'll be fine," Yui said.

"I'll do it with you if you want," Tamahome said.

"Hold the rope," Miaka said to Tamahome. Kourin handed him the rope, but still kept a firm grip. So Miaka did get to abseil after all!

"He's gone under!" Suboshi yelled. Tatara jumped off his boat and dived in after Tasuki. They waited… Tatara resurfaced for air and quickly dived back in again.

Then Tatara came back up again, this time with Tasuki. He pulled Tasuki onto the boat and tried to get him breathing again…

"What's going on?" Mr. Chichiri asked. "Is Tasuki alright?"

"I…I don't know, sir." Suboshi stared at the scene in front of him. If Tasuki was dead then it would've been all his fault… Amiboshi pulled Suboshi up.

"Don't worry," he whispered in his twin's ear.

"It was all my fault…I didn't know…that he couldn't swim," Suboshi muttered.

Everyone had been sent back to the tents for lunch. Tatara and Mr. Chichiri had taken Tasuki to the first aid centre. The members of group two hadn't told the other about the accident that had occurred. Suboshi was refusing to eat; he kept saying that it was all his fault and everyone else kept saying that it wasn't on purpose.

"But it was." Suboshi was cold, pale and trembling, despite the hot weather.

"No, it wasn't. You had no idea," Hotohori said.

"B-but…" Suboshi tried to speak, but instead tears just came flooding out. Amiboshi ushered him out of the main tent and took him to the shower block to get some peace and quiet.

"Clean your face." Amiboshi handed him some tissue. Suboshi bent over the sink and threw up.

"S-Suboshi?! Are you alright?" Amiboshi touched Suboshi's arm. "You're freezing! I'll go get Mr. Nakago."

"N-no!" Suboshi yelled. "Just a coat."

"Okay." Amiboshi ran back to the tent as fast as he could and brought Suboshi back a coat. Once he returned it seemed that Suboshi had cleaned himself up a little more. Amiboshi handed him the coat.

"Thanks, bro." Suboshi gave Amiboshi a hug.

"I'll always be here for you," Amiboshi said. "Shall we get back?"

"Yeah," Suboshi said weakly.

Mr. Chichiri and Tatara returned at 1.30.

"There was an incident earlier, when Tasuki fell into the lake," Mr. Chichiri said.

"But, Tasuki can't swim!" Miaka gasped.

"Some students may be aware that Tasuki can't swim," Mr. Chichiri continued. "Therefore, he has been taken away for medical care."

"We still have hope." Nuriko was relieved.

The other two tasks for the day were then cancelled. So everyone had to find something to do. There was a game of football and rounders. But some people, like Suboshi, just chose to lie around.

"We'll go home tomorrow," Hotohori said during dinner, which was burger and chips.

"Yeah, but I have a bad feeling that Tasuki won't be joining us on the coach home," Nuriko said sadly.

"I know. I mean, did you see Suboshi earlier? He broke down," Hotohori whispered.

"Yeah. He should stop blaming himself. I'm pretty sure that Tatara feel worse; after all, it's his job to keep as safe," Nuriko added.

"Do you reckon he'll be fired?" Hotohori asked.

"Maybe…" Nuriko said thoughtfully.

Ice cream was for dessert; nearly everyone enjoyed the cold ice cream in the hot weather.

"I'm really tired," Amiboshi said. "You know, we had a late night and an early morning. I'm going to bed. 'Night."

"'Night!" they all said. Suboshi was already fast asleep.

"Chiriko, you missed it last night, you fell asleep!" Nuriko said.

"Oh well, I wasn't going to go anyway," he said in his defence.

"Whatever," Tamahome said.

"They've already taken all of Tasuki's things…" Hotohori said.

"Yeah, we should ask about him tomorrow," Nuriko said.

"Okay, let's get some sleep." Hotohori closed his eyes.

After breakfast the next day Nuriko, Hotohori, Suboshi and Amiboshi confronted Mr. Chichiri.

"Sir, what's happened to Tasuki?" Nuriko asked.

"We want the truth," Amiboshi said.

"Well…Tasuki did actually drown, he is…dead," Mr. Chichiri said. "I'm only telling you this because it's only fair with you being there an d all, but please don't go shouting about it. I was asked not tell any students."

"Thanks, sir." Nuriko's eyes were welling up with tears. He ran into the tent where he sobbed. Tasuki had been a close friend, not always nice, but a joker. Hotohori entered the tent and put an arm round Nuriko.

"Nuriko…" Hotohori said.

"Gone, just like that…" Nuriko whispered.

"We'll get through this together; he was a great friend to us all…" Hotohori said.

At 1 o'clock that day the coach arrived to pick up. Some sat and cried, others just sang along to the radio. They all wanted to finish the year together, but now they wouldn't…they were short one, Tasuki…

They'd all remember his though.

THE END

A/N: So that's it. Sorry to those who like Tasuki… He was just the person who fit the bill. Please review!


End file.
